


Don't try to wake me in the morning... Cause I'll be gone

by LysTheDreamer



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, Love, X-Factor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysTheDreamer/pseuds/LysTheDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl with red hair appears in X-factor where Niall is a guest-judge. She brings up old memories in the blonde singer.... Some bittersweet memories</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't try to wake me in the morning... Cause I'll be gone

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything but Lys,Neasa, Casey, and the Idea of the story  
> the parts in bold are Niall memories :) Hope you will enjoy it

This was a tiring day for the X-factor judges: Simon Cowell, Demi Lovato, Nicole Scherzinger, and for the guest judge from One Direction: Niall Horan.  
„It wasn’t worth it, we were here all day and we have just a few talented people so far.” sighed Nicole, then sipped from her water.  
„But there’s other 6 people, hope they are better than the previous performers.” said Demi smiling, then they called for the next person, who was a middle aged man with an average voice and bad moves.  
„Sorry, but that’s a no from the three of us. You have to improve your voice and try it again next year.” said Simon, with an emotionless voice, then sent him out.  
„We should give him a chance, shouldn’t we?” asked Niall who was new to judging in X- Factor, and he was a little bit naive.  
„No, he would mess up, he, had to go.” said Simon with a slightly annoyed voice, while he looked at the blonde boy. „Niall, you’re too nice for this, you don’t want to let anyone down, but sometimes you have to.”  
The boy just looked down into his lap, tried to process what he heard, while the next performer got to the stage.  
„Hey, girl. What’s your name? Tell me a little about yourself.” asked Nicole starring at the red haired girl with an amused smile. The girl was interesting: she wore a T-shirt with a dragonfly on it, ripped jeans, and a black beanie on her red hair, but against this strange clothes and heavy make up , her face was angelic and shy.  
„Hi, I’m Alyson.” said the girl with a scarred tone, and put her mic away from her mouth.” I’m 24 years old,and…”  
„Speak up, Lady. We don’t hear anything, how would you sing with such a quiet voice.” interrupted Simon the small girl in front of him, but he smiled, because the girl was really interesting. Niall still stared at his lap, the girls voice didn’t reach him.  
„Simon, go easy with the girl, she just have a stage fright. Go on, Alyson.” smiled at her Demi, and laid back in her chair, waiting for the girl to speak up.  
„I’m 24 years old, I have a daughter,Neasa. She wanted me to try my voice so I’m here.” said the girl, and looked at the direction of the back stage, with a grin.  
„Oh, that’s sweet Alyson. And is your husband here?” asked Demi full of curiosity, while she waited for the redhead’s answer.  
„No, i don’t have a husband, Neasa’s dad is one of my exes.” said the girl with a sad face, and looked down, gripping her mic harder.  
„Oh, sorry, and by the way what will you sing today?” asked with a careful smile Demi.  
„Asleep by Emily Browning ,my love used to sing that for me.” at that sentence Niall’s head shot up, and stared at the girl surprised. The girl looked back at him scared, but she had to start the song.  
„Sing me to sleep,  
Sing me to sleep,  
I'm tired and I,  
I want to go to bed.

Sing me to sleep,  
Sing me to sleep.  
And then leave me alone,  
Don't try to wake me in the morning,  
'Cause I will be gone.” she had tears in her eyes, her voice cracked, and suddenly she stopped singing.

Niall sat stunned at his chair, looking at the girl who he had once, and then memories started to flash trough his mind.

**„Hey,Ni, could you please sing for me?” asked the redhead with a sleepy voice, and reached out for the boy’s hand. „I just can’t sleep back.”**   
**„Course, babe. What would you like to hear?” looked down the blonde at the girl who laid on his chest, and drew random patterns to Niall’s chest.**   
**„Some soft lullaby, or a love song.” smiled the sleepless girl, and pulled herself closer to her lover’s side.  
That was the first time that the blonde singer sang Asleep to the red haired girl, he repeated the song till the girl fell asleep, and he just hold her , slowly drifting to sleep.**

The red haired girl sobbed a silent sorry, and then a little blonde girl ran onto the stage, and hugged the girl, then somebody from the crowd started to clap, and then the others started to cheering.  
„Thank you, it was a touching performance, hope you will find a man who can make you happy again.” said Demi with teary eyes, and wiped her cheek.  
The redhead just hugged her daughter, and then shot a sad smile in the direction of the blonde man, and hurried down from the stage.  
In the backstage waited for her an old, long time not seen friend, an another member of the One Direction, Harry Styles. „Hey Lys, I didn’t know you joined to this. But your voice is as wonderful as it was.” smiled the boy at the girl, and then pulled her in a hug.  
„Mom, who is he?” asked a tiny angelic voice from between them.  
„Nea, he is an old friend of mine, Harry.” the mother smiled at her little girl, and then the girl looked at the curly man.  
„Hey Neasa,I’m Harry.” he smiled at the blonde girl, who held out her little hand as if she was a princess, and giggled when the man kissed her hand. „Nice to meet you princess.”  
„Nice to meet you too, Prince Curly.”laughed the little girl, and then the man turned to her mother, and grabbed her hand. „Can we speak ?”  
Alyson just nodded and bent down to Nea, and said to her to find her aunt, Casey.  
„Okay, bye mommy, bye Curly.” she ran out of the backstage, untill the cafe where her aunt waited.  
„How are you, Lys?” asked the brown haired and with a smile he pulled the girl in the direction of the black sofa and sat down.”I see at last you have a family what you dreamed of.”  
„It’s not what I wanted, and you know that.” the redhead had a sad expression on her face, while she played with her fingers in her lap. „He said he don’t want a child yet, and then I got pregnant, and I was horrified of his rejection.”  
„You should known him better, he wouldn’t broke up with you because you were pregnant with his child.” the man couldn’t finish his sentence, because Alyson interrupted him.  
„Back then I didn’t know, I was just scared, and didn’t wanted to ruin his fame, so I left.” cried the girl in the broad shoulder of Harry, and held him close.”You can’t imagine how hard to feel you’re pregnant, and then raise a child when you’re a half child too.”  
The boy hugged her and hushed her,caressing her back untill she hadn’t sobbing. The redhead looked up, when her sister, Casey walked in the backstage, smiling, but then her face darkened.  
„Lys, where is Nea?”asked the raven worriedly, looking at the more worried mother.  
„I told her to find you at the cafe.” she stood up in a hurry, and went to find her daughter;she was worried but she knew that her little girl was very clever.

The blonde, liitle girl wandered around the cafe, searched for her aunt. She got a little bit annoyed, when she bumped into somebody, and when she looked up to meet a pair of kind, blue eyes.  
„Have you seen my aunt?”asked the little girl, stepped a little back and then smiled at the man. „She has black hair, gray eyes, and has a cute smile.”  
„Oh, I didn’t see her. You came here with her?” he took the little girls streched hand in his, and started to walking away from the cafe. „I’ll help you to find her. By the way, I’m Niall.”  
„ Your name is Irish too. Mine is Neasa.” the girl was overjoyed, and grinned at the man next to her.  
„Your mother aren’t Alyson, the red haired girl who singed a half hour ago?” asked curiously the boy, then stopped waiting for the little blonde’s answer.  
„Yeah, she is. Where do you know that?” asked Neasa surprisedly, and lightened up her face when she heard the man’s reply.  
„I think I know where is your mother.” smiled the boy, but inside he was so nervous, because he will meet again his lost love, he turned with the girl to the direction of the backstage, and restrooms, where he thought the women would be.  
On the way back the little girl talked about a lot of things, like her plushes, her mother, and about what other things she likes. Then a voice called out the little girl’s name.  
„Oh my gosh,Nea, where were you? I was worried, and I told you not to friend with strangers. Sorry.” when green and blue eyes met, the girl freaked out, her eyes windened .  
„Hello, Alyson. Nice to see you after six years.” the man has the same smile, and accent and that brought the emotions back in the red haired woman. „ I see you’ve got a pretty little girl.”  
„Hi Niall.” she couldn’t say more, she was just too stunned, by the man: he got more handsome, and a little taller, but he was the same, and only.  
„Mommy you two know eachother?” looked up the little girl, waiting for an answer from her mother, but instead the man answered.  
„Yeah,Nea, we know eachother. Can I give you a ride home?” smiled gentlemanly Niall, and got utterly happy when the girl nodded, and the little girl hugged his legs.  
„Yay, Niall is coming home with us.” jumped the little girl, her hair fluttered, as she danced around Alyson, and the blonde boy.  
Alyson called her sister and told her that she got a lift to home, and then looked at the man in front of her and said let’s go.  
They walked to Niall’s black car, and then he opened the door for both girl, and then fastened the little blonde’s seat belt, and jumped in the driver seat. „Now, tell me the directions, please.”  
„Ocean Avenue 23, i think you know where it is.” offered a girl a sweet smile, she was sure that the boy knew the where she lived. When they were still together, they joked about that they would have a flat here, because of their favourite song, Ocean Avenue.  
The boy was surprised, but he felt some strange warm feeling in his heart, like everything was right beetween them, and Alyson never left him. He wanted back the old days, when they were together, the crazy couple, who alwas made fun of eachother, but were madly in love.

 **The blonde boy slowly walked in to the bedroom,carefully trying to not wake up Alyson who lay on the covered bed. She had a book in her hand, and her glasses on her nose, her hair was in a little bun, and breathed in and out softly.**  
 **„Silly girl, you fell asleep during reading again.- smiled the boy sweetly, and leaned over the girl to remove her glasses. As he reached for the glasses, the girl grabbed his T-shirt and pulled him down for a kiss, and giggled.**  
 **„So you weren’t asleep, you munchkin.” laughed the boy, as he tickled the girl’s sides till the girl begged for mercy.**  
 **„You evil leprechaun, please stop, I do whatever you want, just stop.” whined the girl, and tried to free herself from Niall’s arms.**  
 **„So you’re mine for the night.”whispered huskily the blonde to the girls neck then kissed the soft skin there.**  
 **„I’m yours for the rest of our life” smiled the girl against the blonde hair and enjoyed the touches and kisses of her lover.**  
Niall smiled at the memory, and then hugged the girl, when they got out of the car. Lys leaned into the hug, gripped the back of the blonde’s T-shirt, and whispered into his ear. „I missed you so much.”  
Niall pulled her closer to himself, and kissed the girl’s forehead as the girl let out a shaky breath. Neasa hugged their legs, and burried her face into the man’s jeans, and murmured into the fabric.  
„ I can’t hear you, angel” bended down Niall to the little girl, and lifted her up, when he saw the girl tears. „ Hush, baby girl. Don’t cry.”  
Lys felt warm, as she watched her daughter and her past lover, it was like she had the family she wanted. She stepped to them, and hugged both of them, Nea hid her face in Alyson’s neck, but stayed in Niall’s arms.  
„Mama, I want to meet Papa.” this sentence made Alyson nervous and Niall curious.  
„Munchkin, let’s go up and we will talk about it.” She caressed the puffy red cheek of the little girl, and then looked into the blonde’s blue eyes. „ Ni, please come with us, there’s so much that I want to tell you.” she grabbed her key from her pocket and opened the door. She thought about how will she tell them this story.  
The flat was very simple, the walls were begie coloured, and pictures and drawing covered the wall: a picture of a smiling Neasa, an another of her mother sleeping with a book on her stomach, and about both of them in various situations.  
„ Go sit in the kitchen, I’ll be there in a minute.” Alyson rushed into her room, and searched trough her old photos, when she found what she was looking for she returned to the kitchen.  
Nea sat in Niall’s lap, the man sang a soft song to the child, who looked up the blonde with admiring eyes, they were adorable together. The redhead giggled at them, but her eyes were full of worry as she entered the kitchen.  
„Nea, baby, come here.” the redhead lifted her daughter from the man’s lap, and hugged her tight. „Your father was the best thing in my life. We met at his concert, I taught his and his band ’s dancer’s. I just wanted to befriend with him but he stole my heart slowly. We started to date three weeks later, and it was the best year of my life what I spent with him, and then I got pregnant. He said earlier he don’t want a child, so mommy just got worried and scared, you know baby? And mommy run away from your dad, because I was scared and wanted to save his fame. Here’s a photo of him and me. We were on the London Eye. His name is …”  
„Niall.” interrupted the blonde man, with a slightly angry face, and stood up and grabbed the woman’s arm. „ I think we should talk in your room. We will back soon Nea.”  
The man pulled the redhead to the bedroom, and forced her to sit down, then looked angrily into the girl’s eyes. „Why Alys? I don’t understand. I wouldn’t left you because an unintentional pregnancy.”  
„ You know how scary to think that you will be left? My self-confidence was low because of the hating fans, and you said that you don’t want a child. What do you think I felt?” screamed the redhead, but then the little girl ran into the room.  
„Dad, don’t hurt Mom.” she cried at the top of her lungs, and started to hit Niall’s leg.  
„Babygirl, he didn’t hurt me, I just got a little angry at him. We are good, aren’t we Niall? Go back to play .” smiled Lys at her little angel, and guided her out of the room.  
„Listen Ni, I still love you, but…” she was cut off with an intense kiss, Niall looked angrily in her eyes and kissed her with so much force that she groaned.  
„No buts, munchkin, I love you too, please give us a new chance.” the beg seemed to melt the woman’s heart, and she hugged the boy.  
„I will try.” she hid her face in his neck memorizing his scent for the eternity.

 

Five months later:  
„Daddy, wakey wakey, you promised me we’ll go to see Haz and the boys today.” jumped something on the blonde man’s back.  
„Please, mercy, you evil little angel.” murmured Niall as he turned on his back, and trapped her daughter in his arms. „Alyssa, help me.”  
„Nope, darling. You have to deal with our cute, little monster by yourself.” then she pulled them in a big hug, finally she had the family what she dreamed of in her whole life.


End file.
